On His Own
by ALookIntoMyWorld
Summary: Chaos ensues when Nya and all the ninja but Kai become sick, leaving the fire ninja to take care of his ill friends. Will Kai be able to last own his own? Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in the story or the cover image.
1. Chapter 1: Listen to Kai

**Chapter One: Listen to Kai**

 **1**

Sensei Wu was off on one of his mystical adventures, leaving the five ninja and Nya alone on the Bounty for a little over a week. Hardly any big crimes were going on and the ninja were completely fine about the break this allowed them. The Bounty rested near a lake, making it easy for the ninja to swim. That is, all the ninja but Kai. He happily sat in a foldout chair, reading a book by the edge and avoiding the water. Nya and Jay were splashing each other, Cole and Lloyd raced, and Zane quietly floated on his back, watching the sky. Before long, dark clouds began to roll in along with a chilly wind.

"It looks like it's going to rain. We better get back inside," Kai said to the ninja and his sister.

"Oh, it's fine. What are we gonna do? Get wet?" Jay said sarcastically.

Looking up to the clouds that appeared as if they would burst at any second, Kai said, "Whatever, you all can swim in the rain if you want to. I'm going inside where it's nice and dry."

"Come on, Kai. Don't be such a party-pooper," Lloyd said.

"Sorry," was all Kai said before taking his chair and book inside the ship with himself.

Sure enough, it began to rain pretty hard but that did not stop the swimmers. Looking out the window, Kai did admit he wished he was not afraid of water, but shrugged it off to finish his book. Absorbed in his story, the red ninja did not notice how the rain was now coming down in torrents or how the wind picked up the pace so that it could be heard from inside the Bounty. However, Kai's thoughts were taken out of his book when he heard a pounding on the door. He sprung up and flew to open the door when he realized he had locked the door behind him out of habit. Standing in front of Kai when the door was opened were the five soaked swimmers, shivering (even Zane who rarely gets cold), and holding bundles of drenched towels in their arms.

As they quickly came into the ship, Kai said, "What happened to your towels?"

"A r . . rather large gu . . gust of wind came and knocked them into the l . . l . . lake," Zane said as his teeth chattered.

"See," Kai began, "this is what happens when you don't listen to me."

"Sh . . shut up and get us some dry towels," Cole said, also through chattering teeth.

"Fine, fine," Kai said.

While everyone else was changing and drying off, Kai cooked pancakes and sausage for dinner; he figured it was a cozy meal appropriate for such an occasion. Soon, everyone else filed into the kitchen all wearing warm clothes but still shivering a bit.

"It's hot in here, does anyone mind if I open the door a bit to let in some cool air?" Kai asked his shipmates as they ate.

"No, don't," they all said.

"Ok, ok, I didn't know you were still cold. See, maybe next time you will listen to me."

"Yeah, but you are always hot, Kai," Nya said.

The fire ninja rolled his eyes and continued to eat his meal, knowing that the five would never admit to their error.

 **2**

Later that night, everyone but Kai was pretty tired and decided to go to bed a little earlier than normal. Not wanting to be up all alone, Kai too went to bed. After putting on his striped pyjamas and brushing his teeth, he crawled into his bed, snuggling up into his blankets, and soon drifted off to sleep. A little over an hour later, the fire ninja was awoken by the sounds of loud snoring.

"That's strange," he thought to himself, "no one normally snores."

Sitting up in his bed, he saw the culprit; it was Cole snoring his head off. Kai decided that Cole must have just been extremely tired to snore like he did and therefore decided it was best not to wake him (Plus you do not want to wake up a sleepy, cranky Cole). This left Kai in a dilemma as he laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, for the longest time, getting more and more irritated at the snoring by the second until he finally drifted off to sleep again.

Not too much longer and Kai was again awoken to the sound of Jay sniffing and Lloyd coughing this time. He did not think it was humanly possible to cough as much as Lloyd was and still be partially asleep for that matter. Now the fire ninja had even more trouble falling back asleep with the monotonous snoring from Cole, the now usual cough from Lloyd, and the added bonus of Jay sniffling.

"It's going to be a long night . . ." Kai thought.

Kai was soon to find out that he was in for an even longer week.

 **So this was my poll winner, but don't fret, I'll probably still write the other voted on ideas later. I've had this idea swimming around my head for awhile and I figured it was about time to write it. I hope you like it and please don't forget to review to tell me what you think:) I welcome constructive criticism. God bless you all!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start

**Chapter Two: The Start**

Reluctantly, Kai rolled out of bed in the morning, galumphing to the kitchen as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. As he had little sleep that night, he woke up an hour late (not too unusual for him) and expected to find everyone else finishing up breakfast. However, when arriving in the dining room, he found that it and the kitchen were empty. Kai thought for a moment that something had happened to his shipmates, but he quickly brushed aside this thought and decided that they must be either on the bridge or in the living room. After briefly checking without any results, the fire master could not imagine what had become of his friends.

"There is no way they all are still sleeping. I'm usually the last or one of the last up," Kai thought to himself.

As he went to his room to check his theory, Nya finally came out of her room with a slightly pale face and coughed a few times.

"Did you just get up?" Kai asked his sister.

"Yeah, I wasn't able to sleep too well last night. Where is everyone else? Are they still asleep?" Nya said.

"I'm not really sure, I was just going to check actually."

"Ok, I'm going to go lay on the couch," Nya said before walking away.

Kai opened their bedroom door and peered in, seeing that the other ninja were in fact still sleeping. He was about to roll his eyes, shut the door, and let them sleep. It was not until Lloyd let out a cough that Kai put two and two together. Everyone else was so sleepy, coughy (yes I know that's not a real word, but I like to think it is), and snotty because they were sick.

It did not take long for Kai's brotherly instincts to kick in after that. Soon he was in the room checking each of his brother's temperature with his hand and found out that they all had fevers. Even Zane's exoskeleton was hot with fever, raising a few questions in Kai's mind. He had had lots of practice helping and taking care of his sister when she used to get sick so he could practically do this with his eyes shut. Running to the bathroom, Kai grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen pills and opened it on his way back to the bedroom. He then proceeded to give each of his brothers two pills each which they sleepily swallowed without any complaints and barely waking up. Being a nindroid, he was not too sure if ibuprofen would help Zane at all, but Kai figured that if a robot could get sick, a robot could take medicine too.

After this, Kai left the room to allow the ninja sleep and came across Nya in the hallway again.

"What's all the commotion about?" she said with a sniff.

"Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and Zane are all sick. I was just getting them some medicine and they will probably wake up shortly," Kai explained.

Nya's eyes widened at the news. "Sick? Are they alright?"

"They're fine, just a little fever. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Do you need any help?" Nya asked.

"Nah, your big brother can manage," Kai said, raising up his head as he did so.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes as she walked away, presumably to work on her mechanics.

Kai has just sat down when a not so good looking Lloyd came into the room with his pyjamas still on and hair undone.

"Hey, Kai," Lloyd said in a nasally voice before coughing twice and wiping his nose on his hand.

Standing up to let Lloyd use the couch, Kai said, "How are you feeling?"

Sniffing again, Lloyd said, "Not too good. I keep coughing, my nose is runny, my throat is burning, and I just feel yuck. The others feel the same; they are up too."

"I'll go get you some tissues," Kai said.

When he arrived back with a box of tissues, Kai found the other three ninja on the couch with Lloyd, also clothed in their pyjamas. The four immediately blew their noses multiple times with the provided tissues.

The red ninja tried to recall what he used to do for Nya when she was sick. "Are you guys hungry? I can make you some toast with butter."

"That sounds pretty good," Cole said and the others agreed with him.

Shortly, Kai arrived with four plates of buttered toast and four cups of ice water.

"Anything else you need?" Kai asked.

In the same nasally voice as Lloyd, Jay said, "You don't need to take care of us. Go and do whatever."

"No, I know you guys aren't feeling well and I want to take care of you. Don't worry about anything-all you have to do is rest. Now, I'll ask again. Is there anything else you need?" said Kai.

"I suppose I could use a blanket," Zane said.

"And could you put on a movie?" Lloyd said.

Kai put in their favourite movie and left to grab whatever blankets he could find. When he arrived back in the living room, Jay immediately threw up the entirety of the toast he had just consumed all over the floor and himself. Momentarily closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, Kai gave the others the baskets he had found and helped Jay to the bathroom to wash up. Now all he had to do was clean up that throw up . . .

 **I'm glad to see that you liked my first chapter so I hope you like this one too:) As you can see, I changed the title because I wasn't really too fond of the previous one. Please review, I love to hear all of your opinions-good or bad.**

 **Shoutout to RockyTheEarthDragon, ShinyShiny9, Skelepuns, Guest, EmritTheSpirit, Kai's Girlfriend, Kairocksrainbow, AwesomeDisneyWolfChild, and Windy for reviewing/following/favouritingXD**

 **Skelepuns: I know right! Sickfics will always be my favourite.**

 **EmritTheSpirit: I just might use one of your suggestions:)**

 **God bless you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spreading Sickness

**Chapter Three: Spreading Sickness**

It was in the middle of the afternoon and the sick ninja had all fallen asleep, greatly relieving Kai. Up until that moment, he had been so busy cleaning throw up, getting medicine, and taking care of his brothers that Kai had not even realized that he had eaten nothing all day. His stomach let out a growl to remind him of this fact. Rummaging through the cupboards, he pulled out and heated up a cup of instant noodles which he quickly devoured.

As Kai sat at the dining table, now with a full stomach, he realized that he had not seen Nya since the morning. He figured that she must have came off the bridge at some point but he was simply too absorbed in his nursing to notice her. Deciding that it would still be best to check on her, Kai made his way to the bridge where he found his sister asleep on the table surrounded by blueprints, tools, and all sorts of other equipment. He recalled her saying that she had not gotten much sleep so Kai tried to sneak out of the room without waking Nya, but failed as he ran into the wall when he was not paying attention, missing the exit.

"Sorry, sis, I didn't mean to wake you."

Sitting up and stretching, Nya said, "It's alright. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Not really having anything better to do, the red ninja sat down in one of the chairs at Nya's table.

"You look pretty tired," Nya said.

"I guess I am a little tired from taking care of the guys, no big deal though."

"If you keep this up all by yourself, you're going to get sick too."

"No, Nya, I won't. My temperature is always high so a fever to everyone else is normal to me. It takes a lot to get me sick."

"Alright," Nya said, "as long as you know what you're doing."

Kai got up to leave but first ruffled his sister's hair like he used to do when they were kids. As he did this, the ninja thought that Nya's forehead felt a bit warm. He knew his sister and he knew that she would never admit to being sick because that meant she would need to be taken care of. If there was one thing the samurai hated, it was feeling weak; Nya liked being the independent girl she was. Kai ran out of the room and soon returned with the thermometer, sticking it in Nya's mouth before she could protest. In the time it took for the thermometer to take her temperature, Nya glared up at her brother because she knew what he was getting at. When it beeped, Kai pulled it out of Nya's mouth and looked at it. It read 99.9 degrees.

"Why didn't you tell me you were not feeling well?" Kai asked.

"Kai, it's barely a temperature. I'll survive on my own."

"No way," Kai protested, "you're going to stop your tinkering and rest."

"Fine, I'll go watch movies with the boys, but only because you made me." She knew it was a lost cause to argue with her brother.

Kai smiled at his victory and followed his sister off of the bridge. When the siblings arrived in the living room, they found that the others had woken up and were playing video games. Nya brushed aside some snotty tissues and laid down on the couch to watch the ninja play. Retrieving the medicine, Kai first gave some to Nya and then more to the boys; it had been awhile since their first dose.

"How does everyone feel about soup for dinner?" Kai asked.

"Sounds good to me," Cole said before blowing his nose.

"How about you, Jay? Do you think you will want soup to barf everywhere?" said Kai sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny," Jay said through coughs.

"I can assist in making the soup," Zane said.

"No, it's alright, you guys don't have to do anything."

Kai began to leave but first Lloyd said, "Wait, could you first bring more tissues?"

Sighing, the fire ninja nodded and went off to get another box. If Kai were honest with himself, he was growing a tad bit impatient but he figured everyone wouldn't be sick for that long.

 **Happy early Christmas, everyone! Thanks so much for reading and all of your support; it means a lot:) Please don't forgot to review, and if there was something you disliked or whatever, feel free to point that out too so I can improve. Seriously though, I do not take offense that easily. Also, it would help me out if you voted on my poll of do you like first or third person stories better.**

 **Thank you JayaForever421, SwimmerNinja13, Kairocksrainbow, Tania, StoryMaker7, ElementalDragonNinja, YukaiKitsu, Windy, AwesomeDisneyWolfChild, Fireember345, Sweetsong128, FirstFandomFangirl, Kai's Girlfriend, Gryffindor4life, and WhenTheSunFallsDown for reviewing/following/favouritingXD I really appreciate your feedback!**

 **God bless!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

**Chapter Four: Dinner**

It was only a little after three in the afternoon when Kai started to make dinner. He had decided it was best to get an early start since he had no idea how long he would be. Usually, he would either luck or sneak out of cooking when it was his turn because he simply did not like to cook. Unlike Cole, he was not bad at it, but Kai was still no Zane.

Figuring the best place to start was with a cookbook, Kai pulled it out from one of the cabinets. There was not too much in it since Zane stored most of his recipes in his database, but he thought that there must be at least a soup recipe. After flipping through all of the pages a few times, Kai found out that his assumptions were wrong. There was, in fact, not a single soup recipe. However, there were many chili recipes that the ninja shuddered at the thought of.

"Well," Kai said aloud to himself, "it looks like I will have to use technology to find out how to make some soup."

The way he said "technology" you would think it was poisonous or deadly.

Shutting the recipe book, Kai made his way to the bridge where Nya's large computer screen was. Growing up in Ignacia had its downfalls like not being exposed to hardly any kind of technology-computers included. To Kai's dismay, he found the screen turned off and he was not quite sure how to get it on. None of the buttons on the keyboard seemed to work, and if the fire ninja had to ask for help on turning a computer on, he would never hear the end of it. Finally, Kai found the on button and he was delighted until a screen popped up, saying that he needed the password.

"Ugh, what could it be?" Kai thought.

At first he thought it was "Samurai X" but when that turned out to be wrong Kai tried "Jay".

"A little weird but worth a shot," he thought.

After that, the ninja tried random things such as "lightning", "iloveblue", "Kaiisthebest" (hey, it was worth a try), and simply even "password", but nothing worked. Kai was about ready to give up and ask his sister until he remembered that Nya had written it down . . . on the bottom of the keyboard! Eagerly flipping over the keyboard, Kai found the password "NyaandKai4ever" written on it. He was very touched that that was her password and could almost hear her and Jay groan as he typed it in. His typing was an evenly spaced out "click click click" as Kai only used his two index fingers to type.

Finally, he had gotten on the computer and began to search for a recipe. A website that looked perfect came up, pleasing Kai as he thought his technological journey would soon come to an end. Clicking on the link, a box came up on the screen, and from some things Nya said, he knew this could only be one thing: an advertisement. A video began to play for who knows what, and unfortunately for Kai, the volume was turned all the way up.

"No, stop!" Kai said as he frantically searched for the volume switch to stop the blasting music.

He was never able to find it, but the ad soon ended, leaving the ninja back on the recipe website. Hoping the others had not heard that, Kai read over the chicken noodle soup recipe, deciding it would do. Now he was left with yet another problem. How would he get the recipe to the kitchen?

"Ugh," he said to himself, "I hate technology!"

You would think a simple answer to this would be to write down the recipe, but already being frustrated, Kai did not think of this. His solution was to run back and forth from the kitchen to the bridge in order to make the soup. The fire ninja quickly memorized the ingredients he would need and went to the kitchen to lay them out. He then ran back to the bridge to see what he should do next. It read, "Boil four and a half cups of noodles with the stove on high." Running back to the kitchen, Kai found two different types of noodles. There were the usual long, skinny ones and another type that looked like little bow ties. He went back and forth in his head but eventually decided on the noodles that looked like bow ties. Getting out a measuring cup, Kai began to measure out the raw noodles, but after contemplating the type, he had forgotten how many he needed. All the way back to the bridge he went and then all the way back to the kitchen to slowly and carefully measure out his four and a half cups. Kai filled the pan with water, set it on the stove, but he was not sure if it was to be set on medium or high.

This went on for over three hours, until finally, the soup was done. What should have taken no time at all, took Kai until it was pushing eight at night with his added computer time.

"Dinner's ready," he called out to his sick comrades.

Soon they all came into the dining room, looking worse than before.

"How much soup do you all want?"

"I don't think I better eat anything, otherwise I might throw up," Jay said.

The others then proceeded to explain how they were no longer hungry either, crushing Kai.

"Not even you, Cole?" Kai asked.

"No, not really. I just lost my appetite, sorry," Cole said with a stuffed up nose.

"It's alright," Kai said as they left the dining room, but really he felt like screaming. After all that, nobody was even hungry. "Well, might as well have some myself."

As the fire ninja ate alone for the second time that day, he concluded that he could make some pretty decent chicken noodle soup and it had only taken him an upwards of three hours.

 **Sorry if that's not how you make soup. I am by no means a cook myself. Well I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and that you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, it means a lot, and vote on my poll:)**

 **Thank you so very much, NinjagoMasterOfTheForce, Ninjagymnasticgirl, JayaForever421, Tania, Windy, AntauriFangirl13, and Kairocksrainbow, for reviewing/following/favouriting:D I am super glad to hear that you guys liked the sibling moment in the last chapter.**

 **God bless you all!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bedtime

**Chapter Five: Bedtime**

"Kai. Kaaai. Kaaaaai!" Jay yelled from their bedroom.

Kai, slightly frustrated, came into their bedroom to find all of his brothers in bed.

"Yes, Jay?" he said, trying to act as calm as possible.

"Can you tell us a story?" Jay said before coughing.

"A story?" Kai said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, when I was sick as a kid, my mom would always tell me a story before bed."

"Well, Jay, hate to tell you this, but you are no longer a kid," Kai said, but after noting how his brother's countenance fell, he sighed and said, "Alright, alright. I'll tell you all a story."

The four ninja snuggled up closer into their covers and prepared for Kai's story.

Kai began, "Once upon a time, there was a girl and a boy who lived in towns so far away from each other, that it seemed completely improbable that they would meet. The boy lived in Ignacia while the girl lived in Stix. How little the odds, they still met one day as she traveled to his shop, having previously heard of its greatness. The boy instantly thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and tried talking with her, but the girl was put off by his arrogance.

"After purchasing the weapons she was searching for, the girl tried to leave but the boy would not let her; a bad storm was on its way. Deep down, a bit of the girl was happy she had to stay, but she tried to not let it show. Despite being total opposites, the boy being egotistic and fiery while the girl was mellow and thoughtful, the two got along fairly well.

"When the storm let up the next morning, the girl began her journey back to Stix, waving goodbye to her newly made friend. Throughout the years, they were still able to keep in touch and married years later. As a team, the two did many heroic deeds and eventually settled down to raise a family. For a short time, the lovers were separated, but not being able to live without each other, the man joined his wife to be together for always and eternity."

As Kai said the last line, he was very glad the ninja had fallen asleep for his eyes teared up and he smiling to himself. Blinking away the tears, Kai left the room to clean up a bit before going to bed himself. The living room, however, turned out to be much more of a wreck than he thought. Blankets were carelessly tossed every which way, crumpled up, used tissues, along with their empty boxes, were laying all over the floor and couch, and half empty glasses of ice water sat about.

For a minute, the fire ninja stared at the mess in disbelief before grumbling to himself and grabbing a rubbish bin. Each tissue Kai picked up, was accompanied by an "ew" as he tossed them into the bin. After that undignified task was completed, he folded up the blankets and put the glasses into the sink.

Satisfied with his work, Kai changed into his pyjamas and crawled into his bed, eager to sleep. As he nearly fell asleep, the nightly sounds of the sick arose. Lloyd still had his cough, Jay kept sniffing and occasionally blowing his nose, Cole snored, and Kai could feel Zane toss and turn under him. He tried to block these out, but could not take it any longer. Angrily, Kai grabbed his pillow, ripped off his blankets, and situated himself on the living room couch. It was not as comfortable as his bed, but at least it was quiet.

The next day was practically a repeat of the previous-Kai's meals alone, the use of many tissues that Kai had to pick up and the throw up, this time by Jay and Lloyd, that Kai had to clean up. The only difference was that the ninja and Nya's health decreased, not increased, and Kai did not have to make a meal; he heated up the leftovers without the need of technology. However, the day to follow would be more of an adventure than the ones before.

 **Sorry the chapter name is really dumb; I was at a loss of what to call it. Happy New Year and I hope you liked this chapterXD As always, please review and I'm really grateful for all of your support. And if you haven't already, vote on my poll:)**

 **Thank you AlwaysImaginative01, Ninjagymnasticgirl, ShinyShiny9, NerdyJD, AwesomeDisneyWolfChild, Windy, The Mayor of Ninjago City, Kairocksrainbow, AntauriFangirl13, kaifireninja, and Aldecaalfi for reviewing/favouriting my fanfic. Your reviews always add some light to my day:D**

 **Ninjagymnasticgirl: Thanks ^_^ I was hoping someone would find it funny.**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Same here except mine's a sister;)**

 **God bless!**


	6. Chapter 6: Captain Kai

**Chapter Six: Captain Kai**

Kai woke up early in the morning to find that his blanket was gone. He tried to reach for another one, he had slept on the couch again, but found that all of the other blankets in the room were gone as well. As it was practically time to get up anyway, Kai went to get ready and investigate about the missing blankets. Sneaking in his and the other ninja's room to retrieve his clothes, Kai found the missing blankets-they were piled on top of each ninja. He went to check on the first person closest to him, which happened to be Zane, and found the white ninja burning with fever and shivering uncontrollably.

"They must have taken all the blankets in the night," Kai thought to himself.

Checking on all the others, Kai found them the same way and rushed to get them medicine. As he was doing so, Nya came stumbling out of her room with a blanket wrapped around her, shivering. Kai immediately knew she was not feeling well at all for a few reasons. One, she came out with her pajamas still on and her hair askew, and two, she was as pale as a ghost. Quietly leaving the boy's room, Kai escorted his sister to the couch where he administered her medicine.

"You just rest here, Sis."

"I . . I can't. It's s . . so cold," Nya said through chattering teeth.

"I'm sorry but there's no more blankets."

Nya wrapped herself tighter in her blanket, laid back on the couch, and closed her eyes. The red ninja was about to say something else before he heard a crashing sound.

"What now?" he said mostly to himself.

Getting off the end of the couch, Kai went to investigate. However, it was not a very long investigation as he found Zane sitting on the floor also wrapped up in his blanket like a burrito.

"I appear to have ran into this wall in my sleepy state," Zane said as he stood back up, shaking to the bone, or gears in his case.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch with Nya while I make some tea," Kai said.

After coughing, Zane said, "That sounds like an excellent idea."

When the fire ninja returned from the kitchen with tea, he found the other ninja had also gotten up and were in the same state as Nya and Zane.

"Can't you make it any warmer?" Jay asked.

"Just because I'm the ninja of fire doesn't mean I can make the climate warmer, Jay," Kai said as he passed out the tea.

"Sure you can," Lloyd said, "we do have a flying ship."

"You want me to fly this ship to make you guys warm?" said Kai.

There was a collective "yes" so Kai went to the bridge wondering how on Ninjago he got himself into this position. If he were honest with himself, he was actually not super confident in his Bounty flying skills. Kai normally was not the one to fly it, but he figured there was a first time for everything. Besides, he had seen Nya do it a thousand times; how hard could it be?

Pressing the big, red button, the Bounty rose up into the air and Kai held tight to the wheel so as not to topple over. He quickly realized that this may not have been the best of ideas, but it was too late to turn back now. The flying ship rocked back and forth as it unsteadily lifted off the ground while the unpracticed driver tried his best to avoid the trees.

"If I can just get high enough," Kai said as he lifted up on the wheel, rapidly sending the Bounty straight up into the sky. "Too fast, too fast, too faaaast!" he said as he tried to stop the ship from going up.

Kai was successful, in a way, but instead of going up, the Bounty was now plummeting down. Keeping a death grip on the wheel, he dodged a few trees, and hit a few, before finally going back into the air and steadying the ship. He should have known a flying pirate's ship would be harder to maneuver than his usual motorbike or occasional jet. At least Kai knew just the place to go when you wanted to warm up-the fire temple.

Once up and steady, he could steer much better with only an occasional sway or bump every here and there. Except for when he momentarily lost control for not paying attention on account of getting to cocky and calling himself "Captain Kai".

It was not too long of a flight, about thirty minutes, before the volcano was reached. Now came the other hard part-landing. Slowing the pace down, Kai began his decent, and the lower he got, the more he could feel the warmth being absorbed by his body. Other than a couple tree casualties, the landing went fairly well, or at least Kai thought so. A professional pilot might think otherwise.

"Wait until the others see how I've flown the Bounty," Kai boasted to himself, but thinking of the others, he added, "Oh no, the others!"

Running to the room where the sick were at, the red ninja found them scattered across the room, holding onto whatever objects were closest to them with dear life.

"Have we landed?" Cole said, sounding rather queasy.

Scratching his head, Kai said, "Hehe, yeah sorry about that . . . but we are here."

"Good," Cole replied as he ran out of the room to throw up.

"Alrighty then," Kai said. "Anyone else?"

"Maybe, but I don't think I can-" Nya began but promptly threw up before she could finish or rush to the bathroom.

"Right," Kai said, sighing, "I'll just go and get a mop."

 **So what do you think of chapter six? I hope you liked it, but if not, I'd be glad to hear why you did not too:) I had a few guesses, but it was indeed Nya and Kai's parents in Kai's story of the previous chapter.**

 **Thank you so much, guys, for all of your amazing reviews and supportXD Shoutout to chrisymaryland, AwesomeDisneyWolfChild, SketchDex, Windy, ShinyShiny9, Ninjagymnasticgirl, JayaForever421, ThisIsNotACoconut, The Mayor Of Ninjago City, and Artimes' Thorns for reviewing/following/favouriting!**

 **AwesomeDisneyWolfChild: Thanks ^_^ I'm so glad to hear that.**

 **God bless!**


	7. So Sorry

Hi, guys. *smiles sheepishly* I know, I know, I didn't update last week, and unless I get a revelation, I won't this week either.

I know exactly what I want to happen next, but every time I go to actually write it, my mind draws a creative blank. Suppose it's just because I have been stressed out with school and life in general which results in writers block. So far, I've got like two paragraphs written which isn't really enough for a new chapter so . . yeah. I _should_ have one up by next week though. (hopefully.) 

If you didn't already know, you can watch the first sixish episodes of the new season of Ninjago on YouTube. I thought you'd want to know.

God bless!


	8. Chapter 8: Solo Mission

**Chapter Eight: Solo Mission**

The sick ninja had finally gotten warm (all it had taken was an entire volcano!) and Kai had the opportunity to just relax on the bridge.

"I just need two seconds by myself," he said as he slouched back in a chair, and precisely two seconds later, the emergency alarm rang. "Seriously?"

Slowly getting out of his chair, Kai turned off the alarm and was about to see what the problem was. The other ninja and Nya, also hearing the alarm, came running onto the bridge as fast as the blankets wrapped around them allowed.

"What's the trouble?" Jay said with a stuffed up nose.

Kai was about to say, "I haven't checked yet," but stopped himself when he realized that his friends needed rest, not a mission. Knowing they would never let him go alone if there was trouble, he instead told them, "Oh . . . uhh . . there's no trouble. Nope, no trouble at all. I . . uh . . accidentally set off the alarm. Everything is just fine."

The ninja and Nya gave Kai suspicious looks, but accepted what he had said because of his "special way with technology".

Once the others were out of sight, the red ninja looked to see what the trouble was; that was one thing he knew how to do on his sister's computer. There appeared to be some suspicious skeleton movement a few miles into the forest. Kai knew that a skeletons put up an easy fight for a well trained ninja and figured he would be completely fine going without his team. He was more concerned about how he could leave the Bounty for a bit without arousing suspicion.

"Hey, Kai?" Lloyd yelled from the other room, breaking Kai's train of thoughts.

"Yeah?" the red ninja called back as he made his way to the others.

After sniffing, Lloyd said, "We have officially run out of tissues."

Normally, Kai might have replied, "Well what do you want me to do about it?" but sensing a perfect opportunity to slip away, he instead said, "I'll just go to a shop and get some more then."

"But, Kai," Zane said, "The nearest shop is miles away."

"Uhh, that's alright. I could use the walk anyway. If I'm not back in a few hours, go ahead and take some more medicine if you start to feel worse."

And with that, Kai grabbed his sword and set off, not to a shop, but to see what some suspicious looking skeletons were up to.

Exiting the Bounty into the hot, fresh air was a massive relief from the stuffy, sick air in the ship. Taking a deep breath, Kai set off.

As he began to get closer to the location where the skeletons were seen, the fire ninja climbed up a tree and nimbly swung from branch to branch so as not to be spotted. Soon, his target was in sight and Kai stopped in a tree directly above them. He counted a total of seven skeletons, a few more than he originally anticipated, and moved down a few branches to get a better listen at what they were saying.

"Well, we could have raided that fire temple tonight if it weren't for the boat that fell from the sky," one of the skeletons said.

"Don't ya know? That's the _ninja's_ ship," another one said, making sure to add extra bitterness to the word "ninja".

"So make sure you keep your guard up," Kai determined as the group leader said. "They're sneaky, and where there's one, another isn't too far behind."

"Then it's a good thing we brought preparations," said a fourth, sending the group into a laugh.

At this remark, Kai gulped. There was, however, another thing bothering the ninja about these rogue skeletons-something about them was just not quite right. They did not really sound or act like any skeletons he had encountered before. Crouching down on his branch to get a closer look, Kai heard a snapping noise, but before he could react, the branch broke from under him. He fell to the ground with a _thud_ and found himself surrounded by all seven skeletons.

"Well look at what we have here."

 **Alright so I** ** _think_** **I got rid of my writer's block or at least just temporarily, but thanks for being patient. Hopefully it is gone for good because I've got lots of stories in the back of my mind to write. Please leave me a review and feel free to use constructive criticism. :) I always love to hear your input.**

 **Thank you so much, WhenTheSunFallsDown, Ningymnistgirl, JayaForever421, AwesomeDisneyWolfChild, The Mayor of Ninjago City, Kairocksrainbow, Aldecaalfi, Suika-69, NWN Night Walker Ninja, FirstFandomFangirl, SweetHeart114, Artimes' Thorns, Guest, INFJwriter, LeoHamato, AntauriFangirl13, Kai's Girlfriend, ZaneLoverFan88, and turtlepower12, for reviewing/following/favouriting. XD I appreciate each one.**

 **WhenTheSunFallsDown: Well it made my day that it made your day. :)**

 **FirstFandomFangirl: Your review put a huge smile on my face. :D**

 **Artimes' Thorns: I'll take that into consideration.**

 **God bless!**


	9. Chapter 9: Chained

**Chapter Nine: Chained**

Kai immediately stood up and reached for his sword, but was stopped by two skeletons grabbing his arms and pinning him against a tree. As Kai struggled to get free, he said, "You've got quick reflexes for Skulkin."

The leader of the group laughed. "You hear that, boys? He still thinks we're skeletons!"

The rest of the group burst into laughter before removing their Skulkin guise. Kai knew then that he was in trouble; seven dim-witted skeletons, easy, seven probably trained men, not so much.

"What are you doing here?" Kai demanded.

"Like I'm going to tell you," the leader said. "Simon! Get the chains."

Simon, a boy who couldn't have been any older than Kai, promptly ran over to a large bag and pulled out a string of chains.

"You think chains are going to stop me?" Kai remarked bitterly.

"Oh I think these ones will," the leader said, and as he brought them closer to Kai, the ninja saw they were made of vengestone.

The fire ninja again tried to break free from the grasp of the two that had him pinned to a tree, but was unsuccessful and only laughed at. Two others from the group proceeded to wrap the chains around Kai as tightly as they could so there was no chance of wriggling free. The leader locked the chains and mockingly threw the key only a little over a yard away from Kai.

"C'mon, fellas, let's get outta here," he said.

Six of the group went off laughing after putting their skeleton masks back on and the seventh, Simon, struggled to pick up all the bags and gave Kai one last glance. Unlike the others, this glance was not really a glare or to mock the ninja; it was more of a look of pity. The two held eye contact for a few seconds before Simon mouthed "sorry" and went off trotting behind the others, his hair spikes similar to Kai's bouncing a bit as he ran.

"Fantastic," Kai said to himself as he stood there, chained to a tree in the middle of the forest.

He tried to stretch out his leg to reach the key but it was just out of range. Still, the ninja persisted to no avail and refused to give up.

"Ugh, this is pointless!" Kai said as he still could not reach the key.

Not too much later, a fat little bird flew down and looked at the ninja with its head cocked to one side.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Kai asked the bird.

The bird simply jumped over to Kai, pecked the ninja's leg, took the key in its beak, and flew off.

"Hey!" Kai shouted, "I need that, bring it back right now!"

Seeing that there was no hope of the bird coming back, he hung his head and sighed. Kai really wished then that he had left his friends some sort of note saying what he really was doing. He just hoped somebody would come by soon.

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Did that seem rushed? I kind of thought so. Alright, so I think this every other week update will be more usual. Sorry! Also sorry if you were disappointed that they were not actual skeletons, a lot of you were happy about them being added. I hope you liked my little gang with Simon though. :) I kind of liked them, but let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you, AwesomeDisneyWolfChild, JayaForever421, Kairocksrainbow, Ninjagymnastgirl, AntauriFangirl13, Luck, and Skylark Starflower for reviewing! XD I LOVE to hear what you all have to say.**

 **AntauriFangirl13: Thanks for telling me! :) I always thought Skulkin was the name of one of the skeletons. Oops.**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Oh my goodness, thank you for the story! I can't wait to see what happens. :D**

 **God bless!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Rescuer

**Chapter Nine: The Rescuer**

As night approached, so did irrational fears. Kai began to think that he would be chained to that tree for the rest of his life or a flood would come rushing in from nowhere and he would drown. He also began to worry about sinister elves and gingerbread men lurking in the dark, but mostly Kai was concerned about never leaving that tree. All the daring and epic missions he had gone on, all the evil villains he had defeated, and this is how he would go-chained to an ordinary tree.

When it began to get slightly colder out, not much though considering he was not too far from a volcano, and it was pitch black out, the fire ninja was officially freaked out. He began to do something that he never thought he ever would do; he called out for help as loud as he could but got no reply.

As it got even later, the ninja began to get more and more tired and he almost drifted off to sleep completely when Kai heard a snap. Immediately, he was wide awake and abruptly moved his eyes all around to find the source of the sound. Kai leaned forward as far as he could to look right when he felt that there was something in front of him. Instinctively, Kai kicked whatever it was in front of him as hard as he could.

"Oi! what was that for?"

The red ninja was immensely confused until the person in front of him turned on his torch, revealing Simon rubbing his shin.

"What are you doing back here?" Kai asked the boy.

"Well I was _trying_ to rescue you but instead I get kicked in the leg," Simon said.

"Well you shouldn't go sneaking around at night. What did you expect me to do?"

"Ok, sorry," Simon said. "Now where's that key? I can't be gone too long or the guys will notice I'm missing."

"Some stupid bird took off with it," Kai said.

"Alright then," Simon paused for a minute before continuing, "then let me look at the lock."

As Simon examined the lock, Kai wondered what good it would do but let the boy examine away. When he seemed to be satisfied, Simon stood back up, set his torch on the ground, and pulled out from an inside pocket of his old-looking, brown jacket what appeared to be a metal lump.

"I think this should work," he said.

Kai was beginning to think his rescuer was a bit mental, but nevertheless continued to watch the younger boy with fascination.

Simon proceeded to place the lump in the palm of his right hand and covered it over with his left. He then closed his eyes, and with a look of concentration on his face, began to slightly move his fingers around. Nearly half a minute later, the boy opened up his eyes and removed his left hand, revealing a little key in place of the metal lump. Simon looked proudly at his work while Kai was getting more confused by the second.

"How did you do that?" Kai asked.

"I just . . . did," Simon nonchalantly replied.

After Kai was freed from the chains, he stretched out his arms for relief.

"Thanks for unchaining me, kid."

Simon smiled. "You're welcome, I'm just glad I finally got to meet you."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, finding Simon's remark a bit weird.

"It's just that . . . never mind," Simon said, and after an awkward pause he added, "I can walk back to your ship with you since I have a torch."

"Aren't you forgetting that I'm the fire ninja," Kai said, turning his hand into a fireball.

"Oh, right."

After noting Simon's slight look of disappointment, Kai added, "But you can come along if you really want to."

Simon's face immediately lit up and he nodded his head in approval.

The two walked in silence for most of the way back until Kai asked, "So what are you doing in a group like that? I mean, you don't really seem like the gang member type."

Sheepishly looking down, Simon curtly answered, "Long story."

Not wanting to pry, Kai asked no more questions and tried to form some sort of conversation.

"Your hair's pretty cool," he said.

Simon reached up and touched his black hair spikes that closely resembled Kai's and said, "Thanks."

As that didn't seem to work like Kai had planned, nothing else was said the entire time until they reached the Bounty.

"Well I guess we're here," Kai said.

"Alright, and I suppose I better get back to the group. They will be waking up soon," Simon said.

As Simon began on his way off, Kai yelled to him, "Simon?"

"Yeah?" Simon said as he turned around and began to slowly walk backwards.

"Just take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will," Simon said with a smile, turning back around and running off into the night.

Heading back into the Bounty, Kai mentally rated his experiences of the day pretty high on his awkward moments list and resolved not to tell the other ninja, his sister, or his Sensei about Simon.

 **Early update! I was given so much feedback for the last chapter that I had to give you guys the next. :) It wasn't really my original intention to bring Simon back, but I liked him and you seemed to like him, so here he is. What do you think about him now?**

 **Fifteen reviews! Thank you so much! XD Shoutout to Ninjagymnastgirl, littleluver, The Mayor of Ninjago City, JayaForever421, FirstFandomFangirl, Kairocksrainbow, ThatIsNotACoconut, ninjagirl99204, Skylark Starflower, kaismith1201, Windy, ShinyShiny9, and AntauriFangirl13 for reviewing!**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Thank you so much again for the continuation of your story. I loved it! I would appreciate it if you wouldn't swear though. :)**

 **AntauriFangirl13: Usually in my fanfics, I imagine them during season two or between season two and three (I know they didn't have the Bounty then, but let's pretend they did). When I write, I don't mentally picture Zane as titanium or Cole as a ghost, but you really could put this story whenever you want in the timeline after Lloyd grew up. Sorry if that explanation was unclear.**

 **God bless!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Beginning and End

**Chapter Eleven: The Beginning and End**

Exhausted, Kai practically dragged himself to the couch, his temporary bed, and flopped down on it without bothering to remove the crumpled blankets on top. However, there was more than blankets on the couch.

"Hey," Lloyd said, "Get off me!"

Startled, Kai was pushed off the couch and landed on the floor.

"Sorry, kid, I didn't see you there."

"Eh, it's alright," Lloyd said, sounding like he had gotten better some. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I uh . . ." Kai was not really too sure what to say.

"And where are the tissues?"

After yawning, Kai said, "Well you see, the shop was all out and then I got lost on my way back."

Shrugging his shoulders, Lloyd laid back down and fell back asleep while Kai immediately dozed off still laying on the floor.

Early the next morning, Lloyd woke up and found the red ninja still asleep so he carefully and quietly stepped over him and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Zane was already up and eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast so Lloyd joined him. Presently, the others got up one by one until everyone was awake except for Kai. The ninja and Nya were feeling much better and their fevers had almost completely gone down; they were just left with some stuffy noses or a small cough.

As that was the day their Sensei was scheduled to get back, Nya flew the ship (much better than Kai had done) back to its original spot so that Wu would be able to find them. After landing, the ninja were cleaning up their breakfast, when the five heard a "I'm home!" from the Bounty's door.

"Sensei!" they all yelled as they rushed to greet him.

"It is good to see you all after my trip," Wu said.

"It is good to see you too, Sensei," Zane said.

"But where is Kai?" the old man asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" Cole said.

"He's still sleeping since he was pretty late getting back last night," Lloyd answered.

"Where did he go?" Sensei asked, confused.

"A lot happened while you were gone, we'll have to fill you in," Cole said.

"Yeah," Jay began, "we were all swimming, but not Kai because he can't, and it started to rain and . . ."

It was a good few hours before Kai came stumbling out the room, his hair going askew (at least more than usual) and his ninja outfit wrinkled from being slept in. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he went out onto the deck and sat on the steps, watching the others as they trained.

"Well look who is finally awake," Sensei Wu said.

"Welcome back, Sensei," Kai hoarsely replied with a slight nod to his head.

The red ninja slowly got up and made his way over to his teammates when Cole said, "Hey you don't look too good, Kai."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai said with a glare.

"He's right," Jay said. "I think you're sick now."

"I am _not_ sick," Kai demanded, hating to show any kind of weakness, but going into a coughing fit, his words were proven false.

"You really should go inside and rest, Kai," Zane said.

"I said I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Nya said. "Now stop being so stubborn and listen to Zane."

Knowing he could not win this argument, Kai went inside to lay down on his actual bed while Lloyd went to get the medicine. The green ninja found the pill bottle, but it was empty.

"That's alright," Wu said, "I have some medicine that will work just as well."

Lloyd chuckled to himself and when the others asked him what was so funny, he just replied, "You'll see. Uncle gave that medicine to me once as a kid, and trust me, you do not want to try that stuff."

Nya and the other ninja followed their Sensei into Kai's room where Kai was sitting on his bed, scowling thar he had been forced to rest. As Wu poured out his medicine onto a spoon, Kai asked, disgusted, "What is _that_?"

"We have run out of the usual medicine, but do not worry, this works just as well," Sensei said.

"But that looks awful!"

And Kai was right, it did look bad. Not only was it a horrible green colour, it had a thick and somewhat lumpy texture to it.

"Butts are for sitting, now take your medicine."

"There is no way I'm eating that."

Putting the spoonful of medicine next to his pupil's mouth, Wu said, "Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

To the watching ninja's amusement, their Sensei lunged at Kai; plugged his nose, forcing his mouth open; and shoved the medicine down the squirming ninja's throat. Bursts of laughter erupted from Jay, Nya, Zane, Lloyd, and Cole as Kai began to gag, sticking out his green dyed tongue.

"That stuff is horrible!" Kai said, still gagging.

"Yes, but it works. Don't worry though, you only have to take it six more times," Wu said.

"Six more times!"

Growling, Kai put his pillow over his head and laid back down, trying to block out his friend's laughter. Oh how he hated being sick.

 **I'm** ** _super_** **sorry it took me so long to update, but it looks like we've finally reached the end of my story. I hope you liked it, but please tell me what you think. :) I was glad to hear that you all liked Simon too. Maybe I'll write a separate story about him if you want but there's a good chance I won't have another story up for awhile even though I have some more ideas I like. But hopefully you will hear more from me soon.**

 **Anyway, thank you very, very much for reading and Ninjagymnistgirl, The Mayor of Ninjago City, Kairocksrainbow, ShinyShiny9, Skylark Starflower, AntauriFangirl13, ThatIsNotACoconut, and AveXCninja11, for reviewing! XD Sorry if I ever forgot to mention somebody because I just found out that sometimes I did not get notified when I got a review.**

 **Ninjagymnastgirl: I think I wrote a fanfic like this because I have always liked stories where the characters are sick for some reason so I thought I'd make my own. And then I guess I kind of got sidetracked with my bit about Kai and Simon.**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Thank you so much for your reviews. :) I look forward to your story updates but I'm not a big fan of lavashipping.**

 **AveXCninja11: Thank you! Your review was really nice.**

 **God bless!**


End file.
